The End Of All Things
by Samatoan
Summary: If this memory was going to be Deans own personal heaven, that's all he really needed, Sammy's smile and a whole lot of memories to go with it.


Dean stood over Sam's lifeless corpse that slowly was being engulfed by his own blood as it pooled out onto the floor beside him, his lifeless eyes gazing up towards the ceiling. He pried the crude weapon from Sam chest, wiping the blood on his already ruined jacket ignoring Castiel's hurried entrance. He dropped the freshly baked pie he had purchased for Dean on the floor, and with a dull thud it fell onto to floor, its contents spilling out from the side. Its bright red contents matching Sam's equally red blood as it smeared against the floor.

"Dean" Castiel's face was masked with horror, his brows furrowed as he took a step towards Sam's lifeless body, "what have you done."

"What had to be done" replied Dean calmly as the black opaque shade slowly faded from his eyes. It was then the realization of his actions showed on his calm features. It was within the blink of an eye Dean's face had started to contort with the pain of seeing his brother laying on the ground, dead. What had he done

His now luminous green eyes flashed in horror. "No… Sam, SAMMY! C'mon, Wake up...! Sammy..." he cried as he fell to his knees, clutching his brother's corpse as a small sob escaped his lips.

"Dean…" Castiel started tentatively; however he stopped himself, as he knew nothing he could say could ease Dean's suffering. Dean wept into the still warm body of his brother, his body convulsing as he buried his face into Sam's chest, hiding the weakness that now controlled his body.

"What now Cas?" he asked as he looked up at Cas's torn expression. "What can I do now? How do I bring him back? TELL ME GODDAMMIT'

"Dean, you know we can't do anything, he…he can't be brought back from this, not now" Castiel was only soon cut off as another anguished cry escaped Dean's mouth only to be followed by an onslaught of words that Castiel could feel slap him against the face.

"You're LYING. I know you're bloody lying! You're an angel for Christ's sake. Use some of your mojo and BRING MY BROTHER BACK" with this Dean's eyes returned to their impenetrable blackness as before. His head tilted downwards, unable to meet Castiel's eyes as the horror dawned down onto him. Sam was gone, his Sammy is gone forever and it is his fault. He had to die; Dean knew it was the only way. If he was to go down, it would be with his baby brother, with Sammy. Reluctantly Dean tilted his head up, ignoring the violent shaking as he fixed his gazed onto Castiel. "I can't keep going on like this Cas, not without Sammy, not without you…"

"Dean…there's nothing I…anyone can do. I am sorry" Castiel's desperation etched into his deep voice, they both knew Castiel's stolen grace was fading,; it was only a matter of time before Dean would be left alone in the world. Without Sammy and without Cas.

"I can't even kill myself, the blade won't let me" Even through Dean's downcast eyes, Cas could see the black slowly dissipate returning the coruscate gleam of Dean's wide green eyes. He stood up dejectedly from Sam's body, and took a wavering step towards Cas. "I can't keep doing this…is…is there anything that can kill me? I can't… not anymore."

"DEAN…" Castiel's voice rang in Dean's ear but this was his decision, it was his choice and he knew it had to be done.

"No Cas… you have to tell me the truth, is there anything that can kill me? Something that we can find together, before you leave me as well? What about those suicide bomber angels, can't you do that? Cas… please" Castiel looked at Dean and nodded once, the only approval Dean ever needed, besides his brothers of course. With a sharp movement Castiel pulled out his angel blade and started the delicate process of marking his skin correctly in preparation for his and Dean's final feat.

"Dean… I know this sounds strange, but I'd be glad to die with you." Dean struggled a weak smile unable to bring himself to say the words he had longed to admit out loud for a long time. Dean took the angel blade out of Cas's hand before pulling him into a tight embrace, if this was gonna' be his last day on earth it sure as hell would be in Cas's arms with Sammy by his side. "It is time Dean." Dean nodded slowly before gently leaning into towards Cas, his eyes training on the angels lips, as their heads moved towards each other Dean quickly thrust the blade into Castiel's abdomen. The explosion was that of a brilliant white smeared with the inconsistent traces of red, it burned bright like the Winchester's own person sun.

Dean had experienced death (lower case d) so many times it was starting to become a weekend activity. It never was what they had promised, no white light, no stairway to heaven, no angels to carry you away. This time is was just darkness, the never ending cocoon of sorrow and memories that teased the corners of his mind.

_Again, that horrid laughter erupted from the mechanical mouth of the doll that was resting on the wall; again Dean had pulled the chord that hung from the bottom of the small figure. The diner was no better than the ones they usually visited; it had the same shabby country feel to it as all the rest. Sam's cold gaze fixed on Dean, irritated b__y his mischievous grin that slowly formed on Dean's mouth. Annoying one another wasn't that what brothers were for?_

_"if you pull that string one more time I'm __gonna'__ kill you__.__" __ Ignoring __Sam's idle threat, Dean gives Sam a blank look before reaching up to pull on the string again__, only for Sam to stop him and fix him with another exasperated glare._

_"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense" Dean said with a snigger ignoring the dirty look Sam flashed him across the table. The conversation then took a less amusing turn to the insufferable 'ghost facers.' It was then when Sam suppressed a small smile that was tugging on the corners of his lips as he held out his beer to Dean._

_"Sweet" Dean picks up his bottle in his firm grip, his fingers tightly laced around his bottle as he taps it against Sam's. It was then Sam started grinning, right after Dean takes a long drink and goes to put it down. It was then Sam's face lit up as Dean attempted to put the bottle down, glaring quizzically down at his hand in confusion. __"You didn't"_

_Sam's laughter vibrated through Dean's skull as he pulled put a stick of superglue, "oh, I did" Looking back down at his hand, Dean shakes his hand slightly, his brows furrowed together in concentration. In glee Sam reaches up and pulls on that infernal chord causing the fisherman doll to spew out its inhuman laughter, expressing the joy that was radiating off of Sam's face._

If this memory was going to be Deans own personal heaven, that's all he really needed, Sammy's smile and a whole lot of memories to go with it.

In the distance, Crowley stood gazing towards the bunker. "Well bollocks" he said quietly to himself. "That's that then". He turned to walk away, briefly stopping to wipe his eyes. "It's not like any one will miss Squirrel and Moose… and that infernal angel of theirs" he muttered to himself, before disappearing into the night.


End file.
